


Dreams Of by Emiliers [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kino no Tabi | Kino's Journey - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Ladies 2014, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Dreams of By Emiliers read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Sometimes, Kino dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Of by Emiliers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459875) by [emiliers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliers/pseuds/emiliers). 
  * Inspired by [Dreams of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459875) by [emiliers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliers/pseuds/emiliers). 



**Title** : Dreams of  
 **Author** : Emiliers  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Kino’s Journey  
 **Character** : Kino, Hermes  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Sometimes, Kino dreams.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459875)  
**Length** 0:01:56  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Dreams%20of%20by%20Emiliers.mp3)


End file.
